


Night Woods

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic, Non-human Noctis and co, medievalish setting, wilful amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Ravus always told her to never take the paths through the woods at night and she laughed it off as superstition. Walking them on a full moon was something she never should have done.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Night Woods

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV_

**Night Woods**

Lunafreya pulled her cloak closer as she hurried down the path, the evening wind turning cold with the coming night. Ravus was going to be so mad at her for cutting through even the edges of the woods but she had stayed too late at Maria’s and was in a rush to get home before the night truly set in. She didn’t believe the stories, of the Night Prince and his people who lived deep within the woods and took the unwary traveller. They were just silly superstitions, from the days of the war. Enemy soldiers in the woods was far more likely a cause for the disappearances.

She tightened her grip on her basket, hearing the leaves crunch beneath her boots, glad that the path was so obvious even with the light fading. She heard leaves crunch off to the side, up ahead and squinted in the dark before a soft lamp suddenly lit the area. It was lifted and she saw a face in the light, an unfamiliar man.

“Are you alright?” he called out and she hesitated, some sixth sense whispering of danger.

How dangerous could one man be? He was no older than she was, and she was armed. “I am fine, thank you,” she made herself walk, hand resting on the hilt of her knife, just to be safe.

“Then allow me to escort you, please. It wouldn’t do to fall in the dark.” He held his free hand out to her, and she spotted an interesting ring on one finger. He was stunning, the lamp light revealing black hair that glinted blue in the flickering light, dark blue eyes, and fine facial features. She glanced around, noticing night had truly fallen now. She nearly jumped as a wolf howled in the distance and he frowned, looking in the direction it came from and she noticed the sword at his waist for the first time. “The wolves are hunting; the woods aren’t safe milady.”

Luna hesitated but a second howl came closer and she stepped closer, reaching out to take his hand. Surely even a stranger was safer than a pack of wolves, right? He drew her closer, and then they began to walk as he held the lamp up to light their way even as a cold mist rolled in. She shivered and burrowed deeper into her cloak, it felt so eerie.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you home safely,” he murmured as if sensing her unease. “What is your name?”

“Lunafreya,” she offered.

“How apt,” he smiled and indicated the full moon, barely visible through the canopy.

She smiled back slightly, she had always thought it a rather pretentious name for a girl from a small village, it belonged to a grand lady. “May I know your name sir?”

“Noctis,” he offered, and she laughed softly.

“What were our parents thinking?” she asked, and he laughed in return.

“Indeed.”

They continued on in silence and she frowned after a while. “We should have been there by now,” she admitted.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon,” he soothed, drawing her on and she tried to stop, to pull away.

That sense of danger was back and stronger now. Where were they? “Where are you taking me?” She demanded and he stopped, turning to face her. She gasped in horror as his eyes went from blue to a purplish red colour.

“Home of course,” he answered, voice gentle, in contrast to his terrifying eyes.

She felt the strength leaving her body, her legs giving way but then his arm was around her waist, holding her up easily as he stared into her eyes. The world began to spin around her, only he remained still. She tried to scream, to move, but she had no control of her body. She was terrified, but as the world blurred into an indistinguishable mass of colours the fear began to drain away, leaving an empty exhaustion behind.

“Sleep now my dear Lunafreya,” he whispered, and her world went dark.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis scooped the sleeping girl up in his arms, the lamp fading away, even as a wolf trotted up to his side. “What do you think?” he asked, and the wolf sniffed at her before offering a canine grin and he laughed. The mist thickened around them and then they were in front of a towering stone castle, the gates swinging open as a massive figure moved into view, looking down at them through amber eyes, set into a face that would likely terrify a human, pity they would never know he was a gentle giant so long as none of them were threatened. Noctis nodded to his guardian as he stepped through, the wolf at his side, and the gates were immediately closed. “Thank you Gladio.” He kept walking, entering the castle and then heading up the stairs.

He entered the west wing and the wolf moved ahead to push a door open for him and Noctis entered, moving through the unlit room as if it were daylight, entering the bedroom to gently lay her upon the bed after removing her cloak. He then removed her boots and knife as well, slipping the blade into his own belt for safety. He ran his fingers through a loose portion of long white blond hair, finding it as soft as silk. He ran the back of his hand across a pale cheek, closing her eyes as he savoured the warmth and smoothness of her skin.

So few people dared step foot within the woods, what had made her brave them? And a night. Not that he was complaining, her presence was very welcome. He heard the sound of shifting bone and looked over to find Prompto pushing to his feet, eyes still wolf gold due to the moon. Prompto walked over and pressed into his side. Noctis smiled and ran his fingers through bright blonde hair, Prom pressing into his touch. “You shouldn’t hurt yourself,” he chided softly and Prompto whined softly.

“M’okay,” he murmured. “She’s pretty. Gonna keep her?”

“That is the plan,” Noctis smiled and scratched gently behind his ear, feeling him sag against him. Even in human form, tonight of all nights, his behaviour remained very canine.

Prompto shifted away from Noctis to lean over the bed, inhaling deeply to get her scent. If she somehow managed to leave the grounds, which was basically impossible, Prompto would be able to track her. The door opened to reveal Ignis, the blind man walking confidently through the darkness, not like a light would help him.

“My Prince?” he asked curiously.

“We have a new guest Iggy,” he answered.

Ignis approached the bed, head cocked as he listened intently, memorising how her breathing sounded, her scent, the rhythm of her heart. He may have no sight, but his other senses were all highly elevated to compensate. “A lost villager.”

“She was walking in the woods, alone,” Noctis answered and Ignis shook his head.

“Foolish. The normal for supper Sire?”

“Thanks Ignis.”

“Will our guest be awake in time that I need to make some for her?”

“No, she will sleep until tomorrow night,” he reached out again to stroke her hair.

“Ah, I see. Supper will be served in an hour,” Ignis left them.

Prompto moved back to Noctis’ side, nuzzling at his throat before his form shifted, shrinking down until a light brown wolf stood by his side again. He let his fingers run through the thick, coarse hair and Prompto lapped at his fingers before trotting away to play in the moonlight.

Noctis stood beside the bed, watching her sleep, the moonlight making her look almost ethereal. She was so beautiful… and after tomorrow night she would belong with them. There would be no going back for her, just like all of them. He thought if he felt normal human emotion, he would feel guilty for this, for taking her from her life. He felt none of that though, he couldn’t anymore, not for a very long time. “Sleep well my lady, your new life begins tomorrow.” He pulled a blanket over her and then left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She woke slowly, body heavy, feeling like she was floating. Her thoughts were slow, muddled, memories scattered. Where was she…who was she?

“Can you hear me?”

She tried to move, to respond and ever so slowly her eyes opened. She blinked up at some sort of canopy, vision fading in and out. A cold hand touched her cheek and she shivered automatically and then the most beautiful dark blue eyes were staring down at her.

“I’m sorry, the first transference can be very disorientating, but it will pass in time.”

A person, it was a person, a man, talking. She blinked at him, trying to focus. “Who…am I….wh’r…you…” the words were slurred; it was hard to talk. He stroked her face and she leant into the contact.

“You are Lunafreya and my name is Noctis. It’s alright, you are safe here.” He turned away and then she felt herself being lifted, he cradled her limp body in his arms, pressing something to her lips. “Drink, it will help,” he urged, and her lips parted, warm liquid filling her mouth and she swallowed without thought.

A languid warmth filled her and then a hand was stroking through her hair and it felt wonderful. She felt her finger twitch, control of her body slowly returning but she made no attempt to pull away from Noctis, she knew she could trust him. “Where am I?”

“Your new home,” he answered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared down into beautiful crystal blue eyes, seeing the confusion in them. He had expected that, Ignis and then Prompto had been the same after the transference. Ignis had recovered quickly, Prompto technically had never recovered, he remembered nothing of his life before them. As far as Noctis could tell, that was by choice, he hadn’t wanted to remember his old life. Something in the ever cheerful blondes life had been so horrible that he had chosen to forget everything. Ignis remembered, he just never spoke of it beyond a few tidbits. Would she try and remember or embrace the chance for a totally new beginning.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered.

“You came into the woods at night during a full moon,” he explained, shifting her slightly in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. “My woods, which means you offered yourself to us.”

“Us? Offered?”

“Shh,” he soothed, lightly massaging her scalp and she sighed in pleasure, eyes fluttering. “Just relax, don’t try to force it. You need more rest.”

“Stay…” she mumbled as her eyelids drooped, body going limp again as she fell asleep.

The door opened and he looked up as Prompto walked in and then pouted. “She’s still asleep?” he moved to sit beside Noctis on the bed, curling into his side, gold flecked blue eyes looking her over.

“She was awake, you missed it,” he smirked and Prompto pouted again.

“How was she?”

“Confused, she didn’t even remember her own name.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto nodded, if Noctis hadn’t known his name they would have had to give him a new one. Then again, for all he knew Noctis had made his name up. He remembered nothing before living in the castle. His first memory was waking in Noctis’ arms, Iggy sitting on the bed beside them, sightless green eyes looking through him. They were all the family he could ever need; Noctis, Iggy and Gladio. With one look he had known who and what Noctis was, gladly giving his service to the Night Prince, he was his wolf for eternity. He would do anything Noctis asked, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

Lunafreya was human, she wouldn’t know who Noctis was on an instinctive level. She’d even been afraid of him in the woods, he’d smelt it lingering on her. Being here, in the Night Realm, would help. There was no way back until the next transference, in a century of human time. By then everyone she knew would be gone and she would be one of them.

He had been a wolf before coming here, Gladio had been born here, born to protect the Castle and Noctis. Ignis had been human, found in the woods by Noctis’ Father, on the verge of death. King Regis had poured magic into him, healing his body and mind from the torture, but he had been unable to restore his sight, instead enhancing every other sense to allow him to work around his blindness. Ignis was his loyal Chamberlain, overseeing the running of the Castle and ensuring everyone’s needs were met. He wasn’t a servant though and no one would ever dare suggest he was.

Prompto nuzzled at Noctis who smiled and resettled her on the bed before turning to him, running his hand through messy blonde hair and Prompto sighed in pleasure, whining softly. Noctis pulled him in close, knowing what he needed. He stroked Prompto’s back and he shivered, pressing closer, hands clutching at his shirt. If he was a cat, he’d be kneading at his chest. Noctis kissed his forehead and held him close, and Prompto relaxed totally, feeling utterly safe and content as Noctis soothed the need for contact with his pack. None of them ever turned him away, no matter how needy he was, and they never made him feel like they were just tolerating him. He knew others had, before, even if he didn’t remember who or when. He couldn’t help it, he was literally wired to need a pack, to have physical contact with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis happily soothed Prompto, giving him what he needed. He’d been little more than a ‘puppy’ when Noctis had found him, half dead, the source of his wounds very obvious. Other wolves had tried to kill him, something that had never made sense to him. Why would a pack turn on one of their own young? Even another pack would leave the young alone, it was an unwritten rule to ensure the continuation of the species. “Come on, let’s leave her to sleep,” he murmured, standing up easily without dislodging Prom who burrowed closer, soft animalistic noises coming from deep in his throat. The true full moon had been last night, but the effects on Prompto would begin three days before and last three days after, even once returned to the Night Realm where the night was eternal and there was no moon.

He headed into his own room and climbed onto the bed with Prompto, who wriggled out of the loose trousers he was wearing and then under the covers. Noctis stripped down and joined him, curling around him, and Prompto was soon deeply asleep, basking in the security of having his alpha hold him. There was nothing sexual about it, it was simple comfort.

After a while there was a knock at the door and then Ignis entered with a tray. “Is he alright?”

“Just needed some pack time,” Noctis assured him and Ignis set the tray down before stripping out of his formal clothing and getting into the bed as well, gently rousing Prompto long enough to eat the near raw steak while they ate their own food and then they all cuddled together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya woke slowly, finding a canopy above her and she frowned before slowly sitting up. She was in a bed unlike anything she had ever seen before, the room dark but for a few candles. Where was she? How had she gotten here? She saw her cloak over the back of a chair, her boots beside it. Looking down, she was wearing one of her own dresses….the one she had worn to go to market. What had happened? She…she’d been going home…she’d cut through the wood path…there had been…a man…

She got off the massive canopy bed and stumbled, she felt strange, light headed and overly warm. The bed alone was worth more than her whole village could make in years. Where could she be? There were no homes that could afford such furnishings within even a week’s ride away. She spun as the door opened and a formally dressed young man entered, a tray balanced on one hand. He cocked his head to the side and looked in her direction, but not quite at her.

“Ah, you’re awake. I have breakfast for you.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked, backing away.

“My name is Ignis. I promise, you are perfectly safe here.” He walked confidently over to the table and set the tray down. He looked over at her and she gasped in shock. He smiled gently. “Yes, I am blind, but I do not find it a hinderance. Please, you should eat.”

“Where am I?” She demanded, realising her knife was gone.

“In the home of the Night Prince.”

She laughed. “That’s superstition.”

“No, it isn’t,” a new voice answered, and she spun to face the door.

He leant against the door, dark hair falling over his eyes and she felt her heart begin to race. He…he’d been in the woods…offered to help…but there was something else…foggy…a memory of waking with him being there. “What did you do to me?” she whispered, and he smiled, walking towards her. He took her hand in his white gloved one and kissed the back of it. The rest of his clothing was a black so dark he blended into the darkness outside of the light the candles gave.

“I brought you here, to your new home.”

“Take me back, please.”

“That is impossible. The transference only occurs once every hundred years. For one month, this Castle exists in your world and then returns home, to the Night Realm.”

“No…please, I have to go home. My brother….”

“Will live out his life without you,” he told her calmly and she hated that he could be so calm about it.

“He needs me.”

“You chose to enter the woods at night, on a full moon no less,” he reached up to run his hand down her cheek and she hated that it felt good. “You are one of us now.”

“No,” she shook her head in denial, she was feeling dizzy again. She stumbled and he steadied her.

“You need to eat.”

No, she couldn’t. She knew the legend, if she ate or drank then she was truly trapped. He guided her to the table and into a chair, even as the blind man stood stoically but the wall. She looked down, it smelled so good. Meat, real meat, with warm bread and vegetables, she’d never seen such a meal.

“You know the legends then,” he murmured in her ear, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her face. “It is too late; you have drunk well.”

No…but she had…the goblet…they would never let her go. She bit back a sob, why hadn’t she listened to Ravus?

“Shhh, it is alright, he will forget you and be at peace,” he murmured, and she couldn’t help leaning towards him. “It’s not too late to forget if you wish. The power from the transference still lingers within you, if your memories pain you, then surrender them to it, let it feed on them,” he explained.

“Wha…” she blinked. “What do you want with me?”

“Finding you was a blessing my lady. The Night Realm is your home now, it is filled with many wonders,” he glanced at the door and she gasped as a wolf trotted in, staring with wide eyes as it walked up to him and pressed into his leg. She got up and backed away. “Will you show her Prompto?” he asked, and she watched in shock as the wolf flowed upwards, becoming a young man with bright blonde hair and gold flecked blue eyes…completely naked. She felt her cheeks warm as she looked away. “My apologies,” he said, and she glanced back as he waved his hand, pants forming over the young man. “Better?”

“How…”

“Magic!” the blonde chirped happily. “I’m Prompto, it’s nice to meet you.”

She found herself smiling at him, his happiness infectious. “Lunafreya,” she offered.

“I found Prompto two hundred years ago and brought him home before the Transference.” She watched as he stroked Prompto’s hair and the blonde pressed into his hand, looking utterly happy and content.

“I forgot; I chose to. I don’t remember why, I just know I wanted to,” he admitted. “It doesn’t hurt to forget; you wake up and you’re free.”

He had chosen to forget his life? What had happened to him to make him want to do that. But how could she forget Ravus? He’d raised her since their parents had died, had done his best to ensure she had a wonderful life, sacrificing everything for her. Now she would never see him again. “What did you mean…my brother will forget me?”

“You are no longer part of that world, it is why were are a myth, and the human mind cannot retain us. As soon as you drank and became part of this Realm, you would begin to fade from the minds of all who knew you,” he moved away from Prompto to gently cup her face. “You can let go of him as well, let go of the pain of separation.”

She stared into deep blue eyes, remembering them being a different colour before she had fallen asleep in the woods. She still felt dizzy, was that the Transference they were talking about? Ravus…she was so sorry, and he would never know. He wouldn’t remember her… she closed her eyes, feeling the room begin to spin around her. A tear slipped free…goodbye…she slumped, feeling arms catch her as everything faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis caught her as she slumped, surprised she had done it. He had thought she would say no.

“Noctis?” Ignis called.

“She decided to forget,” he answered, scooping her up in his arms. It wouldn’t take long before she began to wake again, and he thought she should be comfortable. He sat on the bed, holding her and Prompto curled at their feet, still in human form. Ignis walked over and sat beside them, resting a hand on Noctis’ arm. They waited patiently until she finally began to stir. Noctis began gently stroke her hair and then her eyes slowly fluttered open, she stared up at him with no recognition at all. “It’s alright Luna, you are safe,” he murmured, continuing to stroke her hair.

“Am I Luna?” she asked, gaze wandering to the others, fear growing.

“Yes, you are Luna. I am Noctis, this is Ignis, and Prompto is curled up at the bottom,” he explained calmly. He felt no guilt or shame over what had happened, but he felt the desire to comfort and protect her, just like the other three.

“Where am I? Why don’t I remember?” she asked in confusion.

“You chose to forget, to begin a new life here with us,” he explained. “This is the Night Realm and I am the Prince. In time, it is my hope that you will be my Princess. You have a lot to learn, but we will help you.”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered and Ignis took her hand, squeezing gently.

“It will be alright. Prompto went through the same thing.”

“Yep,” the wolf sat up and crawled up the bed to nuzzle at their joined hands. “I don’t remember anything before waking up here. I know I don’t want to either, its better this way. We can’t go back so why have the pain of remembering?” He leant up and licked her cheek, surprising her.

“Forgive Prompto, so close to the full moon his more canine instincts are very strong,” Ignis offered. “You must be starving, come, I made you dinner,” he gently tugged their joined hands and Noctis helped her up, the two of them walking her to the table where she sat to eat, still looking lost and confused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna wandered the garden, enjoying the various plants and flowers. She had the vague sense that there should be no flowers, that something was missing to make them bloom but she didn’t know what. She felt safe within the Castle grounds, various shadowy servants occasionally flitting around. Her time was her own, none of them ever insisted she do something, even Prince Noctis. He was nothing but polite and kind, they all were.

She had pretty dresses, all the food and drink she could ever want, and she had the feeling she had gone hungry in the past, books to read, any hobby she could imagine. When she wanted company she could seek out one of the others and they never turned her away. It was a wonderful life…and she felt guilty. It felt like they gave her everything and she did nothing in return.

She looked up at a familiar sound and smiled, sitting down and Prompto trotted over, collapsing on the grass beside and laying his head in her lap. She gently stroked the coarse fur, not even blinking when it changed to soft hair. He pressed into her touch happily and she hummed softly, a tune she didn’t remember learning. “Prompto?”

He turned his head and opened one eye to look at her. “Yes?”

“Where does Prince Noctis go when not here?” she asked curiously.

“Lots of places,” he answered lazily, enjoying the petting. “Sometimes to see the King, or to visit various noble families. Sometimes to fight,” he admitted sadly, he hated not being at Noct’s side in a fight, but he wasn’t suited to fighting here. He may be a wolf, but he was still a child of the human world, which meant he was suited for fighting in this realm. Of all of them, only Noct and Gladio were. He knew Iggy hated it too when they left to fight, waiting at home for word or their return and sometimes they came home hurt. he shifted his head to nuzzle at her hand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched as Luna sat curled in an armchair, reading one of the thousands of books in his library. Most of them had been procured for Gladio when they were young and then Ignis and his voracious desire for knowledge. No one would know it, but Gladio had a thing for romance novels. Thanks to magic, it didn’t matter that Iggy was blind, he just had to run his fingers over the pages and the book would read itself to him. it had been four mortal years since she had joined them, and he thought she was more beautiful than ever. He just never knew how to talk to her alone, how to approach her. He wanted so badly to spend time with her, to court her, but even after speaking with his Father he was hesitant to approach. It was stupid, the whole reason he had brought her here was to hopefully have her at his side.

She glanced up from her book and he forced himself not to melt into the shadows. She saw him and smiled, putting the book down.

He took a deep breath and walked into the library, taking the seat opposite. “Hello Luna,” he smiled at her.

“I’m glad you’re back Prince Noctis.”

“You don’t need to be so formal Luna,” he reached out slowly and took her hand and she didn’t flinch or try to move away, she hadn’t since letting herself forget. When she’d woken up she’d been so innocent, unsure, but since then she had learned a lot, about herself, them, their home, anything that took her fancy. He knew part of the reason he’d hung back, to let her learn on her own, without influencing her.

“Noctis,” she said, and he grinned, happy that she was agreeing to drop his title.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as Luna handed him the pepper, working together quietly on a meal for Noctis’ birthday. He enjoyed spending time with the Princess, she may not yet hold the title, but he was positive she would. He may be blind but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see what was happening. Noctis had finally begun spending time with her without them around, getting to know each other. His Prince was finally opening up to her, letting her in. she had been brought her to be their Princess, but Noctis would never force her, if he was that kind of being then he would have told her they were married or courting when she woke up without her memories. Instead he had hung back, let her learn about them, about who she was now.

It was interesting that in almost a decade they had detected no changes in her form living in the Night Realm, his had been accelerated by how much power the King had to use to save his life, but something should have shown up. He may have been human once, but the King’s magic and centuries of living within the Night Realm ensured he was no longer strictly human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched Noctis with the human girl. He rarely left the gates, he made sure no threats would ever get near his Prince, his oldest friend. Sometimes, she would come to the gates and sit and talk with him and it was nice, that she wasn’t scared of him. He was at least three times her size, pure muscle, and yet she would smile and pat his hand like he was human. It was nice. She would be a wonderful Princess if Noctis ever stopped dancing around things. He would still be hesitating when the next Transference arrived!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio forced the doors open, ignoring his own pain and he heard the sound of paws on polished stone floors and then the wolf leapt forward, shifting to human form on the fly, eyes wide in horror as he took them in.

“IGNIS!” he screamed in alarm, before turning, running ahead of Gladio to ensure the doors were open.

By the time he was lowering his Prince to his bed, Ignis was arriving, Luna at his side. Gladio heard her horrified gasp and then she was beside Noctis, taking his limp hand in hers even as Ignis moved in to check over his injuries.

“Noctis? Can you hear me?” She called but there was no response.

Gladio let the terrified wolf push him down onto a rug and shakily begin cleaning the blood away to find his own wounds.

“We need the King, now,” Ignis stated, fear in his voice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna held Noctis’ hand in hers, his skin was cold, colder than was normal for him anyway. He’d come home injured before but never like this and it terrified her. “Don’t die,” she whispered, leaning forward to press her forehead to his, closing her eyes to hide the tears. Please…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis gasped and pulled back, feeling magic in the air. “Prompto?” he called.

“I… wow,” the wolf whispered.

“What do you see?” Ignis demanded.

“He’s healing…she’s healing him. It’s…there’s this golden glow.”

So Noctis being in mortal peril was what it had taken for her to manifest magic. Healing magic at that, a very, very rare skill among those born in the Night Realm, a little more common in those brought in but not to this extent. Only the King could have healed the injuries he had found.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He should be dead…but his eyes slowly opened to find a dying golden glow and Luna leaning over him, tears in her eyes. “Lu…na.”

She choked back a relieved sob, smiling at him, before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on top of him, but it didn’t hurt.

“LUNA!” That yelp was definitely Prompto and then he was there, gently rolling her off him.

Noctis groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. “She okay? What happened?”

“Lie back Noct,” Ignis gently pushed him back onto the bed. “Prompto?”

“She’s unconscious,” he answered. “She healed you,” Prompto smiled shakily. “We almost lost you,” he moved closer, leaning in to scent him and Noctis lifted a hand to bury in messy blonde hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

“I’m here, I’m okay,” he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto clapped as Noctis whirled Luna around the empty ballroom. She laughed as he dipped her and then they were spinning around, Noctis’ seldom worn cape flaring out behind him as her skirts twirled around their feet. The King was throwing a ball, the first since Luna had joined them, which meant she had to be able to dance. When Noctis pulled her gently closer and she stared up at him, Prompto slipped away, unable to keep from peeking through a crack in the door as Noctis cupped her cheek in a gloved hand and then lowered his head even as she tipped hers up. Finally! It’d only taken sixty years!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lay in his bed, fighting the urge to cough, as his daughter flitted about the cottage. Ever since her Mother had died, she had looked after him. It hadn’t been a bad life, far longer than he’d ever expected, eighty four years….twenty four since that day….since Lunafreya had vanished. He had his suspicions…since no one else remembered his little sister. He had always told her to stay out of the woods, especially at night and even more when there was a full moon. He could only pray that one of the kinder denizens of the Night Realm had been there that night, that Luna had a good life of some sort.

He coughed, feeling blood on his lips and he closed his eyes, coughing more and more. Was it finally time?

“Papa!” he heard young Luna called but everything was fading away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna clung to Noctis’ arm as they got out of the carriage, looking around in awe. The King’s Castle was even bigger than their home!

“Just stick with us, you’ll be fine,” Prompto murmured before a wolf was pressed against her skirt.

She buried her free hand in the coarse hair and then they were walking, Ignis and Gladio behind them. They entered the ballroom and she took a shaky breath as she saw the various beings, dancing and talking with each other. At the far end, on a raised dais, were two thrones, one occupied. This was the King, Noctis’ Father, and she was going to meet him for the first time. They were announced and the room went silent and still as they walked down the stairs and across the room. She took a deep breath and curtseyed to the King, head bowed, and then a gloved hand was tipping her head up. He was an older version of Noctis, though his eyes were green and not blue.

“Welcome, Lady Luna. It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” To her surprise she found a seat beside Noctis’ throne, all for her. They sat for a while before Noctis whisked her off to the dance floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was nervous, the others said she wouldn’t turn him down. Even his Father agreed, and he had only just met her. They danced and danced, Luna smiling, cheeks flushed from excitement and exertion. After several hours he guided her out onto the balcony.

“Noctis?” She asked as they walked through the cool air.

He smiled and paused at a bench, so she sat and then her eyes widened as he dropped to his knee before her. “I love you Luna, will you be my mate, my wife?” he asked, heart in his throat. He felt so few emotions, had never dreamed of love, but as his own parents had shown, it was possible. He waited, nervousness growing but then she clasped his hands in hers and leant in to kiss him gently.

“Yes,” she whispered and then they laughed as they heard the happy yip from a bush and Ignis hushing the wolf. “Come out boys,” she called and all three emerged, Gladio happily straightening up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled as she spied her husband on the balcony of their suite. She tossed her cloak over the back of a chair and joined him. He smiled and took her hand and she leant into his side. “How bad?”

“He’s dying,” Noctis admitted softly.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he clung to her. She had met King Regis several times since the wedding and she liked him, he was a good King, loved. She knew Noctis’ fears, that he would never measure up to his Father. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

“Not even we are truly eternal,” he choked out, resting his head against her shoulder.

“I have news,” she had meant this to be a happy occasion. She took his hand and drew it down to rest over her womb, smiling shakily. He frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in shock.

“Truly?”

“Confirmed.”

He hugged her tightly. “I love you.” At least Regis would know he had a grandchild on the way, perhaps he would live long enough to meet him or her. They had been married for two hundred years now and had been worried that they would never have a child.

“I love you,” she smiled and kissed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stood silently, face blank, as his Father’s body was consumed by shadows. One day, that would be him. He wanted so badly to have Luna at his side, but her pregnancy was too far advanced. Prompto and Ignis were with her, moving into their new rooms in the Kings Palace. Their baby would be born there, would grow up there until old enough to begin their own household. He would protect his family, their people, their Realm, until the day he died. There would be no more Transferences, no more trips to the mortal world. One day, their daughter or son would make those trips. Perhaps they would find their household there…though if Gladio didn’t do something soon, their child wouldn’t have a member of his family within it. His sister was too old and now both of his parents were dead. Clarus had passed within hours of Regis, as Gladio would when he died.

When it was done he left to seek the comfort of those he loved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled as she cradled her newborn son in her arms. She was exhausted and sore, but it was worth it. Noctis entered the room and walked over to the bed, staring down in wonder as the tiny baby in her arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern.

“A little sore and tired, but happy. Come meet your son,” she urged, and he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in for a closer look. He had Noctis’ dark hair and fair skin but when he opened his eyes, they were the same shade of blue as hers.

“Thought of a name?” he asked.

“I like Ravus?” she didn’t know why, but she liked that name.

“Prince Ravus, I like it.” He kissed her gently and got comfortable beside her.

_The End_


End file.
